Fireworks
by strxnglxvatic
Summary: The summer formal is nearing and everyone is nabbing a date! But there are still two girls who still have yet to get one, and one of them has a plan! (Most chapters will start off with a brief flashback and each chapter will be named after the song it's based off of. Second chapter, Not a Bad Thing, is up!)
1. Give Your Heart a Break

**Yes! My third Corpse Party fanfiction! I think Seiko and Naomi are becoming an obsession... Ah, well! So, I am a hopeless romantic with plenty of imaginable first dates whether I be the one treated or the one treating (I'm bi, so yeah). This MIGHT be a multi chapter, the story title will be explained later on. I feel like there aren't enough Seikomi (that's what I call them) fanfictions, so I'm going to do my best to contribute! Each chapter will be based off of song lyrics from different songs that will eventually tie together (a few songs I may have written myself). Some may be for Naomi and others will be for Seiko. You'll know which ones are which.**

**There will be know Heavenly Host, but if you look reeeeaaaal close you'll see some references :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I know right? Can you believe it?**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

_The day I first met you, you told me you'd never fall in love..._

* * *

_**~ Second Grade... ~**  
_

_'I'm late, I'm late!' seven year old Naomi Nakashima thought as she frantically scrambled for her school supplies. She reached for her box of pencils, only to knock them over and they spilled all over the floor. 'No, no, no!'_

_"Naomi!" her mother, Natsumi, called from downstairs._

_"Coming, mom!" Naomi said back as she picked up her fallen pencils._

_"You're going to be late for school!" her mother said._

_"I know, I'm trying!" Naomi said._

_Giving up, Naomi grabbed a handful of the pencils and shoved them inside her school bag. She snatched up her two notebooks, also shoving them inside, and threw the bag over her shoulder. As she ran for the door, she grabbed her gym bag. She raced down the stairs, nearly colliding with her mother._

_"Hey, now!" her mother said in a teasing voice. "Where are you going without giving me a proper goodbye?"_

_"Mom, please!" Naomi begged, inching towards the door._

_Her mother laughed and kissed Naomi on the cheek before opening the door for her. Naomi ran outside, neatly missing her kitten who was fast asleep on the porch._

_"Have a good day at school!" her mother called after her._

_Naomi didn't have time to answer. Her feet flew beneath her in a blur as she tried to make it to school. Her breathing was labored and her things were heavy, but she kept running. She was about a block away when she heard an odd sound coming from behind her. It sounded like brakes screeching to a halt._

_"Watch out!" a voice cried._

_Naomi glanced behind her and all she saw was an object coming full speed towards her. She didn't have enough time to react before she was knocked to the ground and rolled over. There was a splitting pain in her ankle. The wind was forced out of her and she groaned in slight pain. She heard a small scream and the sound of something running into a tree. She picked her head up and brushed her hair out of her face. She saw a bike fallen over in front of a tree and a girl no more older than she was on the ground rubbing her head. Her hair was styled into two big curls on both sides of her head. The other girl glanced up and gasped, catching Naomi's eyes. She jumped to her feet and ran to her side._

_"Oh my god, are you okay?!" she asked. "I'm so so so sorry, I tried to stop but my brakes didn't activate soon enough!" She grabbed Naomi by the hand and helped her up to her feet. "My name is Seiko Shinohara, by the way, in case you need a name to report."_

_"Why would I report you?" Naomi said, looking at Seiko._

_Seiko shrugged and smiled at her. "You are okay, though, right? I mean, my bike is awfully heavy."_

_"Yeah, I think I'm fine." Naomi said. "I don't think you did any serious damage-ah!" She'd put weight on her injured ankle and cried out. Seiko reacted instantly._

_"Oh, no, you are hurt!" she said. "I ran over your ankle!"_

_"It's okay, I'm fine." Naomi lied through her teeth, wincing. Seiko didn't fall for it._

_"Nonsense; come on. I'll bring you to the nurse's office. Can you make it a block?" Seiko said._

_"Yeah." Naomi said._

_Seiko went to the tree and picked up her bike, rolling it by her side. "Here, you can lean on my shoulder for support."_

_"Thanks." Naomi said as she did so, smiling._

_Seiko and Naomi walked the final block to their school, Kisaragi Elementary, Middle and High School. Students were filing into all sections. Seiko locked her bike up at the rack and her and Naomi entered the elementary building. The nurse's office was just up the hall from the entrance. Seiko opened the door, but the waiting room was empty._

_"Is anyone even here?" Naomi asked, looking around._

_Seiko shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I can fix you up. Come on." She motioned for Naomi to follow her into the nurse's rroom, which was surprisingly unlocked. "Sit down on the bed." Seiko instructed as she went for the cabinets._

_Naomi did as she was told and sat down on one of the bed. Seiko appeared in the room not much longer after with the supplies to make the perfect splint. She knelt down in front of Naomi and got to work. Her fingers were soft and her touches were light and gentle. It was obvious she was trying not to hurt Naomi. She carefully wrapped the bandages around Naomi's ankle firmly so that it couldn't bend but so that it didn't cut into her skin. She worked all the way around then tore off a piece of paper like tape to hold the end down. She then used two flat sticks and placed them on both sides of Naomi's leg, using the tape to hold those down too. When she was finished, she stood back and inspected her work. After a second, she smiled approvingly._

_"All done!" she announced._

_Naomi looked down at Seiko's handiwork. She did do a really good job. "Thanks so much."_

_"Ah, don't worry about it." Seiko said with a wave of her hand. "It's the least I could do after running you down with my bike."_

_"How did you learn to do stuff like this?" Naomi asked._

_"My daddy." Seiko said. "I get hurt a lot, so he showed me how to take care of myself if no one is there to do it."_

_"That's really cool." Naomi said._

_Seiko blushed with a shrug as she put the supplies away. "It's nothing much." She brushed her hands off and turned her attention fully back on Naomi. "You never told me your name."_

_"Oh, Naomi Nakashima." Naomi said._

_"That's a pretty name." Seiko said._

_This time, it was Naomi's turn to turn red. "Thank you."_

_"What's your first class?" Seiko asked._

_"Math." Naomi said, recalling her schedule to memory._

_"No way, that's mine too!" Seiko said happily. "Come on, we can go together!"_

_"Okay, sure." Naomi said, smiling._

_Seiko helped her down from the bed and handed her her shoe. Naomi put it in her bag and her and Seiko left the room._

_"So, tell me," Seiko said. "Are you dating anyone?"_

_Cut off guard by the question, Naomi stopped short. Seiko turned to look at her with a confused expression. "What?"_

_"What do you mean by dating?" Naomi said._

_"I mean dating." Seiko said._

_"No, I'm not." Naomi said. "Who would be dating in second grade?"_

_"People." Seiko said._

_"I don't think I'll ever fall in love soon." Naomi said._

_"Why not, though? You're pretty!" Seiko complimented._

_"Nah, I'm nothing special." Naomi said._

_"Sure you are!" Seiko said. "I've just met you and I think you're awesome! We could be best friends! Wouldn't that be cool?"_

_"Yeah." Naomi said._

_"Then let's be best friends!" Seiko said._

_Naomi looked Seiko in the eyes and smiled. "Okay."_

* * *

**_~ Six years later... ~_**

"Naomi!"

The taller girl turned around in time to be swarmed by her best friend and knocked to the ground. She gasped in surprise as Seiko landed on top of her and buried her face in her chest. Naomi blew her stray locks of hair out of her face and groaned. She swore she was just going to cut it all off one day.

"Seiko!" she said. "Come on, get off of me!"

"Aww, Naomi!" Seiko moaned, hugging Naomi tighter. "But you're just so cuddly!"

Naomi rolled her eyes but cracked a smile. "Yeah, yeah, but we've got to get to school on time. Satoshi said-"

"Ah, I see why your so eager to get to school!" Seiko said. She bounced up on her toes in one swift manner and smirked down at Naomi. "You just want to see Mochida-kun!"

Naomi's cheeks flushed three shades of red. "N-no! That's not true!"

"Uh-huh, surreeee." Seiko said dramatically.

"It's true! He wanted me, you, and the others to help him set up his science presentation!" Naomi said.

Naomi started to get to her feet when Seiko stuck out her hand. Naomi grabbed it gratefully and Seiko pulled her up. As she brushed off her school uniform skirt from the back, Seiko gathered up the supplies that had spilled from Naomi's arms due to her attack. She handed the stuff to her friend and they started walking up the street toward their school.

"I dint know why you don't just tell him already." Seiko said. "It's not like he'd turn you down; you're too cute."

"Thanks, Seiko." Naomi said, smiling. "But I've told you countless times I don't think of him like that."

"Tell that to the Valentine you sent him last year." Seiko teased.

"My mom made me pass those out!" Naomi said defensively, flustered again.

"I remember the one you gave me." Seiko said with a huge grin. "Word for word."

"Oh, yeah?" Naomi said.

Seiko nodded. "Yep! It said, 'Is that the sound of an airport or my heart taking off?'" She giggled.

"Ah, jeez." Naomi said. "You know that was just words on cardboard paper, right?"

"Of course." Seiko said, but Naomi detected the smallest bit of sadness in her tone. "But what about the one you gave to Satoshi? We're those just words on cardboard paper?"

"Yes!" Naomi said.

"'Someone call an ambulance, I think my heart is melting!'" Seiko said, laughing like a crazy person.

Naomi shoved Seiko playfully, chuckling with her. Seiko slowed her walking and followed behind Naomi. "You missed some dirt."

"Really, where- GAH, SEIKO!"

* * *

The two arrived to their seventh grade homeroom class and placed their stuff at their desk. Their friends were already at the front of the room, helping Satoshi set up his presentation. Ayumi was gluing the letters to the headboard, Yoshiki was helping Mayu set up the jars, and Morishige was unfolding the extra table with the help of Satoshi.

"Hey, guys!" Naomi greeted, walking to the front of the room.

"You guys are late." Yoshiki grumbled.

"Fashionably late." Seiko corrected.

"It doesn't matter now." Ayumi said. "Naomi, can you help me with these letters?"

"No problem." Naomi said.

"Seiko, you can help with this table." Morishige said. "My hands are cramping up. I think the legs are stuck."

"Stuck, huh?" Seiko said, replacing Morishige on his side of the table. She bent down and grabbed the legs, yanking them up. The legs snapped into place. Morishige gaped at her and she smirked. "No need to thank me, ladies. Happy to help."

"Nice going, Shinohara." Mayu giggled.

Seiko laughed as the rest of the class poured into the room. The teacher came in not too much sooner after they had finished setting up and went to her desk. The group of friends took their seats. Naomi was paying attention, but Seiko was in her own little world. She stared down at her notebook, scribbling little pictures on each line. Naomi happened to glance at her and shook her head.

"Seiko, stop! You need to pay attention." Naomi said.

"Relax, sexy." Seiko said teasingly. "Everything is fine."

"Nakashima and Shinohara." The teacher said, looking at them expectantly. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no, ma'am." Naomi said.

"Do you have something to say that is more important than my lesson?" the teacher said.

Naomi shook her head, but Seiko raised her hand. "She wasn't talking to be rude, she was telling me to pay attention."

"And why is that?" said the teacher.

Seiko held up her notebook. "I was drawing."

"Mhmm, I see." the teacher said. "Well, in that case, you two can join each other in detention after school. Do I make myself clear?"

"But-" Naomi began.

"Ah, are we going for a second detention Ms. Nakashima?" the teacher said, crossing her arms.

Naomi shut her mouth and looked down at her desk. The teacher went on with her lesson and a slip of paper appeared on Naomi's desk. Naomi looked up at Seiko, who pointed at the note. Naomi grabbed it and opened it up.

_ It's not all bad; we've got each other! Besides, she's never in the class while detention if going on, so we'll be alone. I can finally get a hold of that sexy ass of yours ;)_

Naomi rolled her eyes and smiled. Seiko was right, it wasn't all bad.

* * *

** Okay, that's it for this chapter! Tell me if you want a detention scene our if you want me to move on. I won't be on the previous grades that much longer anyway, I'll be going on to the high school soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Not a Bad Thing

**Okay, so, chapter two! It's been decided that a detention scene will happen! Keep in mind, readers, that Naomi and Seiko aren't together yet. This is still seventh grade, before high school and the summer formal and all that. Also, I think I might change this up a bit. The songs will consist mostly of Seiko's point of view, but will change towards the part with the dance. The flashbacks will also slowly fade out as this story progresses. The song used for this chapter is one I've been obsessed with since I heard it haha. And I apologize for the long wait, lots of things going on.**

* * *

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me..._

* * *

**_~ Sixth Grade ~_**

_"Aw, Naomi, I don't want you to cut your hair!" Seiko pouted. "I love your hair, it's beautiful!"_

_Naomi smiled at her best friend's compliment, but shook her head. "Thanks, but I can't stand my hair being this long. It's so annoying to have to take care of."_

_"You think my hair is easy?!" Seiko exclaimed, pointing to her hair. "It takes a long time to get these curls this straight!"_

_"But that's simple compaired to constantly having to brush it down or moving it out from it front of your eyes." Naomi said._

_"Still, I think you should keep your hair." Seiko said, then added with a giggle,"What are the guys going to grab onto when they're-"_

_"Seiko!" Naomi said in a loud whisper._

_Seiko gave a nonchalant shrug and put on a playful face. "I'm just saying, if it were me, I'd love to grab your hair. _Especially_ then." She winked._

_"You're such a pervert." Naomi laughed._

_"But it's true!" Seiko said. "It would probably be fun, too. I'd do all the grunt work while you just sit around and look pretty."_

_"Sounds like you have everything planned out." Naomi said with a raise of her eyebrow. "Whoever you marry will most likely be very happy with you."_

_"You know it." Seiko said, sending a suggestive glance her way. "Who wouldn't be? I'd treat them like my most prized possession."_

_"Slow down there, I think you're making me jealous." Naomi teased._

_Seiko laughed aloud. "Oh, please. Like I would treat _ anyone _ better than I treat my best friend. Well, besides my brothers but and sister that's a different story."_

_"You better not." Naomi said, her expression serious but her tone light. "I'd hate to think I'm being replaced."_

_"Who could replace these?" Seiko motioned her hand in front of Naomi's chest and back._

_"I repeat myself, you are a pervert." Naomi said._

_"I'm just saying. Don't let anyone else touch those, hehe. They're mine, got it?" Seiko said._

_Naomi rolled her eyes, shaking off the joke. "Whatever you say, Seiko."_

* * *

**_~ Seventh Grade. Detention ~_**

"I can't believe we have to wash the black boards and the desks." Naomi groaned as she dipped her sponge in the bucket and wrung it out. The dirty water splattered onto her uniform and she rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"It's not all bad." Seiko said, reaching across the desk she was in front of to wash the other side. "We could have been by ourselves. Then it would've been boring as hell."

"True, but still." Naomi said. She reached up and started wiping down the first black board. "Mrs. Fukushima can be a real ass."

"Yeah." Seiko giggled. "Considering that she doesn't have one, it's funny that she acts like one."

"You've really looked at our teacher's ass?" Naomi said, but it wasn't in disbelief. This was Seiko she was talking to.

Seiko shrugged and turned to wash the other desk behind her. "Trust me, it's not as big as yours."

"Mhmm, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a creeper's opinion." Naomi joked.

"Take it as both." Seiko said. "We know how creepy I can be."

"You have a point." Naomi said.

"Hey, I was going to ask you earlier but didn't get the chance." Seiko said. "I know your mom has to work tonight and my dad is on a business trip. He said I could invite you over to spend the night, you just have to call your mom."

"I'd love to spend the night, Seiko." Naomi said with a smile. "I'll call my mom after we're finished here."

"Awesome!" Seiko said. "I still have yet to see you in pajamas."

"Do you ever stop with the pervy comments?" Naomi said with a laugh.

Seiko shook her head and smiled brightly. "Never!"

* * *

_**~ After detention. Seiko's house ~**_

Seiko unlocked the door to her home, skipping happily and tugging Naomi behind her.

"Guys, I'm home!" Seiko announced.

Two boys, one of them holding the hand of a girl, came into the front room. All of their faces lit up at the sight of Seiko.

"Seiko!" They all said in unison, running up to her.

They tackled her to the floor, swarming her in hugs. She laughed aloud and hugged them back.

"Where were you?" The oldest boy asked.

"Detention." Seiko said. "But you guys gotta be good tonight, I brought a friend with me." She gestured toward Naomi, who was still standing by the door with a blush on her face.

The three kids got off of their sister and stood up straight. Seiko got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Naomi, this is Yuu, Kei, and Aya. My adorable three little siblings."

"Hi." They all said.

"Hey." Naomi said with a smile.

"So, you're Naomi?" Kei asked.

"Mhmm." Naomi said.

"You're pretty." Aya said.

"Thank you." Naomi said, her blush growing darker.

"Seiko is always talking about you." Yuu said. "Like, almost all the time."

"Is she?" Naomi said, looking at Seiko.

Seiko laughed, a nervous giggle hidden under the sound. "Okay, guys, you can still talk to Naomi but you gotta go wash up. I'm gonna get dinner started."

"Okay." Yuu said.

Yuu lead the other two upstairs to the bathroom and Naomi laughed, following Seiko into the kitchen. Seiko put her backpack down in the nearest chair and went for the fridge.

"They really love you." Naomi said.

"Yeah. They do." Seiko said, smiling. "I'm pretty much all they have, with dad always working and mom gone." Naomi was surprised at Seiko openly talking about her mother's disappearance. "But I love them, so watching them is worth it."

"You seem like a really good stand in mom." Naomi said. "Considering that we're only thirteen."

Seiko grabbed a pot from the cabinet near the stove and started the water in the sink, the water filling in it. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do. It is kinda unbelievable that at our age I'm taking care of three kids." She gave a small shrug and looked at Naomi, smiling. "Like I said, I do all the grunt work."

Naomi watched still prepare dinner in silence, watching how she worked effortlessly and so focused. She had the same expression on her face as when she was wrapping up Naomi's ankle. It made her look older, but in a good way. It made her look like she could handle everything that was being thrown at her.

_ Whoever marries her will be awfully lucky..._

* * *

** Sorry chapter, I know, but I had to get something out there before any longer. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	3. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Soooo, first thing is an apology. I've just started school again, so I haven't been on long enough to do any serious writing. Or, actually, any writing. So I apologize for that. Second thing is here's the new chapter! I hope y'all are excited! There will still be flashbacks, but I'm moving onto the high school years.**

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own Corpse Party, but I sure as hell own my PIKACHU JACKET!**

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

* * *

_**~ Seventh Grade. Earlier in the year... ~**_

_"Seiko!"_

_The curly haired girl looked up from her phone, catching the slightly annoyed gaze of her best friend. Naomi rolled her eyes._

_"Are you even listening to me?" she asked._

_"Yeah, of course." Seiko said. It wasn't entirely a lie. Her focus may not of been exactly on her at the moment, but she caught the gist of what she was talking about._

_"Tell me what I just said." Naomi said, crossing her arms._

_Seiko put her phone down on the table in front of her and cleared her throat. She clasped her hands together and looked dreamily up at the ceiling, doing a near perfect impersonation of Naomi. "Oh, Seiko! Asato-kun is soooooo dreamy! His smile is perfect, his hair is perfect, he is perfect!"_

_Naomi flushed red, reaching across the table and shoving Seiko's shoulder playfully, giggling. "I don't sound like that and that's not what I said!"_

_"It might as well have been!" Seiko said, grinning devilishly. "You haven't shut up about him since the first week of school!"_

_"I haven't been talking about him that long..." Naomi said, looking down._

_"I do recall a certain someone saying they'd never fall in love." Seiko said. She arched an eyebrow and Naomi covered her face._

_"It's not love, Seiko." she said through her hands. "I just like him is all."_

_"Trust me, babe." Seiko said. "I know love when I see it."_

_"Have you ever been in love?" Naomi asked quietly._

_Taken back by the question, Seiko's mouth fell open but nothing came out. It clamped shut again and she looked foam down, her cheeks coloring a light crimson. Naomi parted her fingers and gazed and Seiko before putting her hands down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

_"No, it's okay." Seiko said. "Um, it was a long time ago. Not necessarily important."_

_"Oh, come on!" Naomi said. "Now you've made me curious! Tell me!"_

_"Nah, it's not a big deal."_

_"My best friend being in love is a big deal."_

_Seiko smiled, though it seemed a little forced. "I'll tell you one day. Right now, I'm curious to know if you'll be getting in bed with Asato any time soon."_

_"Seiko!"_

* * *

**_~ Tenth Grade. Present Day... ~_**

Naomi lazily turned over and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She groaned quietly, rubbing her eyes and trying to get them to open. Sunlight was streaming in through her curtains and she turned away from them.

"It's too early..." she muttered to her pillow.

Her phone chimed and she rolled her eyes, sitting up. She leaned over the side of her bed, sifting through the small pile of clothes until she located her phone. She glared at the screen, angry at whoever dared to text her at such a time. Not to her surprise, it was Seiko. Her anger melted away slowly and she opened the text.

_Out of bed, babe! Did you forget we had school? I'll be there in ten minutes. If you're not up, I'm dragging you out of bed!_

Naomi chuckled to herself and put her phone down. She knew Seiko wasn't kidding, but she couldn't bring herself to get out of her bed. Thus, she laid back down. She'd let Seiko do the work.

Right on time, ten minutes later, Seiko walked in with her hands on her hips. "Naomi, did you not get my text?"

Naomi had her eyes closed again, but she wasn't asleep. She nodded. "I got it."

A smile played on Seiko's lips. "So you want to be dragged out of bed by me?"

"If you're offering." Naomi said, followed by a shrug.

Seiko shook her head and made her way to Naomi's bedside. She uncovered her friend's feet and began tickling them. Naomi giggled, trying to shove Seiko off of her. Seiko laughed moved her hands up to Naomi's sides, throwing Naomi into a frenzy.

"S-Seiko! S-s-stop!" she cried between laughs.

"Only if you promise to get up!" Seiko said.

"F-fine!" Naomi said in defeat.

Seiko took her hands back and Naomi grabbed her pillow, hitting her with it.

"Baka." she murmured.

"Only for you." Seiko teased.

Naomi sat up and got off of her bed, going over to her dresser to pick an outfit. She moved her shirts from left to right. Seiko appeared at her side, peeking into the drawer.

"Whatcha looking for?" she asked.

"My gym clothes." Naomi said. "You can go wait downstairs, I'll be down soon."

"Don't keep me waiting!" Seiko said, waving on her way out.

Naomi laughed to herself and gathered her uniforms and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Seiko waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Naomi to emerge, scrolling through her Facebook timeline.

"Oh, hello, Seiko." Naomi's mother said, coming out of the kitchen. "Here to get Naomi?"

Seiko looked up from her phone and smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Nakashima. Yeah, I came to wake Naomi up. Hope you don't mind, I used the key under the mat to get in."

"Not at all." Mrs. Nakashima said. "I'm glad she's grateful for a friend like you. I doubt a lot of people would go through so much trouble to make sure their friend made it to school on time."

"It's all in good fun." Seiko said.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you're hungry. Have a great day at school." Mrs. Nakashima left the room.

A few minutes later Naomi was at the top of the stairs, her backpack slung over one shoulder. Seiko looked up and her jaw dropped. Sure, she'd seen Naomi in her uniform plenty of times. But the way she looked in the light coming from the window never ceased to amaze her, and it always pained her. Naomi grinned back and made her way down the stairs. "All set." she said. She opened her door, calling over her shoulder, "Bye, mom!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Her mother called back.

Seiko, regaining her false smile, followed Naomi out the door.

* * *

** Yay, finished! Hope you liked it! I'm honestly going to try harder to get my chapters up more quickly, but I can't make promises. Don't foforget about me, though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
